Incondicional
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Nunca creí que existiera un amor tan grande entre una niña y su mascota, pero Prim arriesgó su vida por salvar a ese gato, y Buttercup atravesó una guerra, enfrentándose a los terribles peligros de una terreno salvaje y desconocido, solo para volver a estar con ella. Post-Sinsajo. Éste fic participa del reto "¿Qué significa el amor?", para el foro El diente de león.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Éste fic participa del reto: ****"¿Qué significa el amor?"** **para el** **foro El diente de león.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Incondicional**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Es extraño que haya cosas como caras y fechas importantes que se me olviden, mientras que mi cerebro se niega a olvidar otras mucho más lejanas y que tal vez hoy en mi vida carezcan de importancia.

Aún recuerdo el día que Buttercup, ese gato horrendo, de aspecto repugnante con la nariz aplastada y la mitad de la oreja arrancada, malhumorado y gruñón, llegó a nuestras vidas. Recuerdo su diminuta carita de terror al verme por primera vez, con clara intención de ahogarlo para no tener otra boca que alimentar, y la forma graciosa en que esponjaba la cola y me gruñía cuando estaba cerca. Recuerdo también que su horrible pelaje amarillo como un botón de oro se impregnada siempre con las medicinas de mi madre en la ropa de Prim, y que por eso siempre olía a almizcle y hierbabuena.

Recuerdo que después de la guerra me miraba, con sus enormes ojos color calabacín podrido, desde su lugar junto a la chimenea de nuestra casa. Ni siquiera miraba a Peeta, que casi siempre estaba a mi lado; el gato solo me miraba a mí, fijamente, y yo siempre sabía lo que buscaba. Sabía que de alguna forma seguía sin agradarle, pero que le gustaba encontrar los pocos rasgos de Prim que había en mí.

Es curiosa la sensación de empatizar con un bicho como ése, pero Buttercup era el gato de Prim, y como ella era especial, porque me ayudaba a mantenerla viva, con nosotros, en cada rincón del Distrito 12, en el viento que corría por la Pradera y los campos de flores que me la recordaban cada primavera. Me era imposible no querer a ese animalejo cuando sabía que la había amado tanto como yo.

Siempre supe que la extrañaríamos hasta el fin de nuestros días, pero, a diferencia de la mía, vida de Buttercup pareció haberse detenido en el momento que entendió que ella ya no estaba y que no regresaría jamás.

Recuerdo la expresión en los ojos de Prim la primera vez que lo vio, y también la mirada que ése gato horrendo le dedicó. Fue algo extraño, solo cosa de un momento, pero fue como si, por un instante, se pertenecieran el uno al otro; y así fue durante años. Prim lo encontró y lo curó y le salvó la vida cuando intenté ahogarlo en una cubeta. Siempre se iba a dormir con él y el gato siempre cuidaba de ella durante la noche para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo Prim hubiera dado la vida por Buttercup como casi sucedió una vez, sino que el animalejo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella. Aquella relación era mucho más profunda de lo que yo, al menos antes de Peeta, podía comprender. No solo Buttercup era de Prim, sino que ella era de Buttercup. El gato la había cuidado, había estado ahí para ella cuando yo no pude y mi hermana más lo había necesitado.

Por eso, cuando Primrose se fue él lo hizo también. No importaba si yo estaba ahí, si Peeta le daba cariño, le acariciaba el lomo y lo alimentaba. Para entonces una parte del gato se había ido con ella, y el resto sólo parecía ser un cascarón vacío que nosotros nunca podríamos llenar. De alguna forma me identificaba con eso, pero yo tenía a Peeta, y a Haymitch. Buttercup siempre fue un gato complicado, pero si algo era seguro es que amaba a Prim tanto como ella a él, y al morir mi hermana ya no tenía a nadie, aunque estuviera rodeado de personas.

A veces lo oía llorar en los alrededores del lugar donde estaba nuestra vieja casa en la Veta. Creo que buscaba la pequeña y desgarbada construcción de chapa y madera donde a pesar del hambre habíamos sido tan felices, y a Prim en ella, lista para abrirle la puerta a pesar de que sabía que yo lo echaría a patadas apenas se distrajera. Y su aullido se volvía más lastimero conforme se daba cuenta de que ya nada era igual; entonces me entraban ganas de darle una patada y volver a gritarle que ella ya no está ahí y que nunca más volvería, pero en vez de eso cantaba. Le cantaba la Canción del Bosque, la favorita de Prim, y era solo entonces cuando el gato me daba alguna muestra de cariño sin que tuviera que alimentarlo para eso, enrollándose entre mis piernas con ese rugidito triste.

Y en esa rutina vivimos durante años. Buttercup se pasaba los días buscando a Prim hasta el cansancio para terminar siempre en el mismo lugar, y solo iba a casa cuando tenía hambre y los ratones escaseaban en la Pradera. Nuestras puertas siempre estaban abiertas para él, y creo que lo sabía, pero no le interesaba. Peeta intentó en vano entrenarlo para que se quedara con nosotros, pero eso no era posible porque no era nuestro gato, sino el de Prim, su mejor y más fiel amigo. Y con los años, cuando Buttercup se hizo más viejo y lento, empezó a perderse durante días; no me sorprendí al encontrarlo siempre echado sobre la tumba de Prim, tanto cuando la hierba era verde y fresca como cuando las hojas y la nieve lo cubrían o todo. No importaba si llovía, si había tormenta o nevaba; si el gato se perdía siempre estaba allí, echado en el suelo como si esperara algo. Y aunque Peeta insistía en llevarlo con nosotros yo no le veía el caso. ¿Qué le haría un poco de agua o nieve cuando había sobrevivido a un feroz bombardeo militar y luego recorrido los peligros de un bosque salvaje en medio de una guerra solo para encontrar a su dueña? Pues bien, ahora sabía donde estaba, y parecía dispuesto a no volver a separarse de su lado. Y ya no lo hizo.

Buttercup, ese gato horrendo, malhumorado y tonto, al fin nos dejó cuando se cumplieron ocho largos años de la muerte de Prim, y ni un solo día dejó de visitarla en su tumba, ni de llorar por ella. Murió una hermosa mañana de mayo, mientras sus brillantes ojos casi cegados por las cataratas me miraban fijamente como en una muda despedida. No lloraba ni sufría; yo sabía que estaba listo para partir.

Sus restos descansan al lado de los de mi hermana, en una tumba pequeña que Peeta me ayuda a cuidar.

Fue extraño aceptar que ya no volvería a ver a esa bola de pelos nunca más, pero por fin él y Prim volvieron a estar juntos, y sé que ahora son felices. De nuevo Buttercup dormirá en la cama de mi hermana y velará sus sueños, en el Cielo, jugarán con las luces de las estrellas y me esperarán allí, junto a papá, Madge, Finnick y todos los seres queridos que he perdido.

De eso ya han pasado casi veinte años, y no lo he olvidado.

La niña ha comenzado a hacer preguntas, y siempre quiere saber a quién le llevamos flores cada semana. Siempre son dos ramos, uno grande y otro pequeño, que ponemos sobre las dos pequeñas placas de mármol que ella aún no puede leer. Le digo entonces que donde está la placa más grande descansa su tía, a la que quise mucho, y cuando pregunta por la más pequeña no puedo evitar que se me cierre la garganta con angustia.

Entonces le cuento la historia del gato feo y con ojos color calabacín podrido que una vez quise ahogar; la niña siempre frunce el ceño en esa parte, y arruga la nariz igual que Peeta lo hace, y me pregunta porqué habría querido matar a un inocente gato. Yo solo me río, y le digo que era porque no sabía que ése animal era un verdadero héroe. Y sus ojitos azules se iluminan de tal forma con la historia del gato y su tía que hacen que incluso mis pesadillas desaparezcan.

Ahora su habitación está llena de dibujos de Buttercup y Prim jugando al "Gato Tonto" con las luces del cielo.

Y cada vez que me pregunta por ellos le digo que uno hubiera dado la vida por otro, y estoy segura de que Prim se hubiera alegrado de ser ella la que partiera en vez de ese estúpido y peludo animal.

Aún a veces, cuando paseo cerca de lo que fue la Veta, casi puedo verlos jugando en el pequeño y desabrido jardín frente a nuestra casa, a Buttercup paseando entre los tobillos de Prim mientras ella ríe y lo acaricia. Entonces ella lo alza entre sus brazos y me mira, saludándome con una sonrisa; creo que esa es su forma de hacerme saber que los dos están bien, y que son felices

Ahora los dos descansan juntos, uno al lado del otro como siempre debió haber sido, y su historia está en nuestro libro, para que nadie nunca pueda olvidarla.

Yo nunca creí que existiera un amor tan grande entre una niña y su mascota, pero Prim arriesgó su vida por salvar a ese gato, y Buttercup atravesó una guerra, enfrentándose a los terribles peligros de una terreno salvaje y desconocido, solo para volver a estar con ella.

Si eso no fue amor incondicional, entonces no sé qué lo sea.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Reto cumplido, espero.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Su buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


End file.
